Mr. Smee
Mr. Smee is Captain Hook's bo'sun in J. M. Barrie's play Peter Pan, or the Boy Who Wouldn't Grow Up and the novel Peter and Wendy. Contents show Historyedit Mr. Smee seems an oddly genial man for a pirate; Barrie describes him as "Irish", the only Nonconformist among Hook's crew, and "a man who stabbed without offence" – and is portrayed in the multiple pantomimes or movies of Peter Pan as a rather stupid but entertaining man interested in loot rather than Hook's more evil pleasures. Smee typically represents a humorous side to pirating, often portrayed as a portly man with a bulbous nose and red cheeks, although Barrie hinted at a darker side. When captured by Hook, every child in the brig loves Smee – he cannot lay a fist on them and does their darning – despite his belief that they fear him. Hook considers that Smee has good form without knowing it, which is of course the best form of all. He almost tears into Smee for this but knows that clawing a man for having good form is very bad form. Smee offers to save Wendy from the plank, if only she promises to be his mother – an offer she refuses, in Barrie's words, "Not even for Smee". Smee's position on the Jolly Roger is presented inconsistently (in a sense, it could be said that "no two 'Smees' are alike"). In Peter and Wendy, he is identified as the ship's bo'sun. He is one of the two pirates (the second is Starkey) who survive the final battle between the children and the pirates, and "henceforth wandered about the world in his spectacles, making a precarious living by saying he was the only man that Jas. Hook had feared." In Peter Pan in Scarlet, he has moved into the Underground Home of the Lost Boys. He leaves Neverland by the end of the book and opens up a shop that sell souvenirs collected from Neverland. Adaptationsedit Further information: Characters of Peter Pan and List of works based on Peter Pan Disney versionedit * Mr. Smee appears in Walt Disney's 1953 film version of Peter Pan voiced by Bill Thompson. * Mr. Smee appeared in the 2002 sequel Return to Never Land voiced by Jeff Bennett. * Mr. Smee appeared in Kingdom Hearts voiced by Corey Burton. * Mr. Smee appeared in the Disney Junior TV show Jake and the Never Land Pirates voiced again by Jeff Bennett * In most Disney storybooks Smee is said to be first mate (the position held by Starkey in the novel), and this would explain him being addressed as "Mister Smee" by Captain Hook, although some refer to him as the cook. In the Disney film, contrary to popular belief, he is never mentioned as the first mate. However, he consistently acts as Captain Hook's "left-hand man" (though with varying degrees of personal loyalty). Peter Pan and the Piratesedit In Peter Pan and the Pirates, Mr. Smee (voiced by Ed Gilbert in an Irish accent) is Captain Hook's right-hand man. His weapon is named Johnny Corkscrew. He is small, but not very thick, has grey hair and pale blue eyes. His biggest difference from the other pirates is that he is often clumsy and not really able to capture one of the Lost Boys (as seen in "Slightly Duped" and "Play Ball"). Hookedit In Steven Spielberg's 1991 film Hook, Smee (played by Bob Hoskins) and Hook's relationship takes on an almost intimate tone, at times even resembling an old married couple or a master/servant arrangement. Smee is allowed access to Hook's private quarters, is seen preparing meals for the Captain and even helps him disrobe before bed. When Hook threatens suicide, he makes it obvious that he expects Smee to stop him, to which Smee replies "not again". Hook also confides all of his darkest and most personal thoughts and concerns to Smee, seemingly exclusively. When Hook admits (untruthfully) that he wants to die, Smee embraces the captain and kisses him on the cheek to dissuade him. He also convinces Hook that they should try to convince Peter's children, Jack and Maggie, to remain in Neverland permanently by using his repeated broken promises and prolonged absences as examples. Peter Panedit Richard Briers portrays Smee in the 2003 live-action adaptation of Peter Pan with Jeremy Sumpter and Jason Issacs Neverlandedit Bob Hoskins reprises the role of Mr. William Smee in in the 2011 miniseries Neverland. Once Upon a Timeedit Mr. Smee appears as Mr. William Smee in Once Upon a Time played by Chris Gauthier. William Smee is a man capable of procuring objects that are hard to find. In the Enchanted Forest, he makes a deal with Rumplestiltskin in order to get his life extended....a magic bean for his age reversal. Captain Hook manages to intervene and kidnaps William Smee to obtain the magic bean. William Smee later becomes a crewman on Hook's ship (like the original Peter Pan story) as the ship sails off to Neverland where he and his crew will never age. In Neverland, William Smee serves as an adviser to Hook, assisting in his murderous aspirations to kill Rumplestiltskin and his aspirations to obtain information and raise the newly arrived Baelfire. He worries of the crew being murdered by the Lost Boys who are searching for Baelfire whom the pirates had rescued from drowning. In Storybrooke, William Smee appears as a homeless man who kidnaps Belle under the orders of Moe. When Mr. Gold captures William Smee to learn where Hook is, William Smee states that he wasn't able to find Hook in Storybrooke. Mr. Gold later uses him as a guinea pig for a spell that would enable anyone to cross the border to Storybrooke without losing their memories again. When Captain Hook does get to Storybrooke, William Smee immediately begins following orders. William Smee gives Hook Gold's most prized possession: Baelfire's shawl. In retaliation, Mr. Gold turns William Smee into a rat. Following the Dark Curse being undone, Mr. Smee was restored to human form as he was seen in the company of Captain Hook and his pirates when they were robbing a stagecoach. Of course he still has some side effects of being in rat form. Hook volunteers Smee to sail Henry to New York when Henry wants to run away from Storybroke to go home. Panedit Smee will be appearing in the upcoming film Pan portray by Adeel Akhtar.1 Otheredit Mr Smee is mentioned inacurately in the movie Little Women; one of the characters, Jo, is a Dickens-fanatic who wonders if Laurie is a captive "like Smee from Nicholas Nickleby". The character she is referring to is Smike, an abused schoolboy fromDotheboys Hall. Category:Book Villains Category:Fairy Tale Villains Category:Humans Category:Akom Productions villains